Togther at last
by monique95
Summary: Edward & Bella were engaged in 1919 until a car crash "killed" them. They were both changed into vampires by  different covens & they meet again years later. The problem is that Edward has found a new mate and Bella is heartbroken.Will they ever reunite?
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovelies, I'm back! : ) I got the inspiration for this story from AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234 and I'm happy to get back in the swing of writing. Enjoy my new story and if you guys like it I'll keep updating : ) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

To most people death is an easy concept, you're born you live and you die. To most people that's how it goes. But for me it's a completely different story.

My name is Isabella Robinson and I am a vampire. For all of my vampire life so far I've been alone, never found anybody who I love and who loves me back. My human life was different, I had a wonderful fiancé who I loved more than anything, it was 1919 and we were happy. A car crash ruined all that and took the love of my life away from me. At the time I didn't know it but we would meet again as vampires and things would be more complicated than ever.

I know what you're thinking, another depressing heartbreak story; but bear with me, because though things may start out that way, they take a completely different course to the cliché waste of time that is most people's lives.

I should probably start from the beginning …

**Review for more! xx**


	2. Chapter one

**Okay this chapter starts kind of cliché but it's just introducing Bella's past, just thought I'd start off with some fluff before all the angst to come :L I wasn't really bothered doing any research for 1919 so I tried to avoid being too detailed with the clothes and stuff, if you do know anything about this time period that would help me feel free to pm me Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only nothing Twilight.**

_1919_

Bella POV

It was a beautiful summers day, the sun was out and shining and this seemed to put everyone in a good mood. Edward and I decided to take advantage of this rare occasion and spend the day outside, only problem was I didn't know where we were going.

"Edwaaard!", I whinged sitting in the passenger seat with a rag covering my eyes.

"Yes, love", he replied amused.

"Tell me where were going, I hate surprises", I said with a huff

"All in good time my love, we'll reach soon", he said reaching over to squeeze my hand.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win and sat quietly for the rest of the drive. My curiosity peaked again when the car stopped and I heard Edward's door close. I was about to call for him when I heard my own car door open and Edward's arms pull me up and wrap around my waist.

"Can I take off my blindfold yet", I asked hopefully

"Not yet, we have to go on foot from here", he replied

"You're making me walk, with a blind fold on my eyes", I cried outraged. I could barely walk without falling on a regular basis, let's say I wasn't the most lady like person around.

Edward chuckled, "Considering you find it hard to walk with your sight fully intact, I'll have to carry you" . I rolled my eyes at this but let him carry me. It seemed like ages that we spent walking but we finally arrived at our unknown destination.

"Were here", Edward whispered in my ear and set me on my feet. His hands came to the back of my head and untied the knot to the blind fold covering my eyes. What I saw when I opened them was easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Edward", I whispered, completely lost for words. I took in the sight before me, we were in our meadow, our one place where nothing could hurt us, only Edward had taken the time transform it from a big patch of green to something you would see in a movie. There were rose petals scattered along the grass, creating a beautiful trail to a picnic rug in the middle, surrounded by flowers and candles. I don't know how long I stood standing there but it must have been a while before Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"Bella, love say something", he said anxiously. It took me a second to realise that he thought I didn't like it, I immediately through my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you", I whispered lifting my head from where it was buried in the crook of his neck and giving him a soft kiss. He kissed me back and smiled into the kiss.

He then took my hand with one of his and led me into the middle of the meadow to sit on the picnic rug and lay down on his back, pulling me down with him. We lay there for a couple of hours in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. It was only a matter of time before we got a little hungry so Edward pulled out a picnic basket from the corner of the picnic rug- funny I didn't even notice it there. We fed each other some of the fruit, chocolate and sandwiches that he had packed and talked quietly.

We stayed in the meadow for nearly six hours, until it got dark and we had to leave, it's funny how quickly time can pass sometimes. We were driving home when my mind started to wander, today had been incredible, I knew Edward was romantic and was always spoiling me but this was his best surprise so far.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Edward asked quietly noticing the far off look in my eyes.

"Just how amazing today was, I love you Edward", I answered leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Bella", he said squeezing my hand.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, not needing words to fill the silence. We were about five minutes away from home when a car came and hit the windshield. The car flew through the windshield hit my head. I blacked out immediately, but not before hearing Edward's voice screaming my name, willing me to wake up.

_Present day_

"Are you serious?", my daughter Renesme asked me, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"It's not the end, sweetheart. This is only the beginning of the story", I assured her with a smile. I wasn't too keen on telling the rest of the story because I really just wanted to forget my horrible past.

**Annnd chapter one is complete! Review and tell me if you like it and feel to give improvements or anything you want to see in the future of the story **


	3. Chapter two

**Hola! Okay I know it's been weeks since my last update and I promise in future I'll update sooner I hope you enjoy the update. I decided to write from Edward's POV for you guys to see his side of the story too. If you wanted me to add anything or have some constructive criticism please review and let me know **

_Edward POV  
><em>"Edwaaard", Bella whinged from the passenger seat beside me, she could act like such a child when she wanted to.

"Yes, love?", I replied smiling.

"Tell me where were going, I hate surprises", She demanded huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"All in good time my love, we'll reach soon", I replied soothingly reaching over to squeeze her hand. She stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, but it was clear by the look on her face that her curiosity was only temporarily at rest. We drove for another thirty minutes before we arrived, I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door to let Bella out. I lifted her out of the car and wrapped my arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

"Can I take off my blindfold yet", Bella asked hopefully

"Not yet, we have to go on foot from here", I replied, awaiting her reaction to the news.

"You're making me walk, with a blind fold on my eyes", Bella screamed outraged. I chuckled at her.

"Considering you find it hard to walk with your sight fully intact, I'll have to carry you", I replied rubbing soothing circles on her back. Bella nodded at me and I went to cradle her gently against my chest. It still surprised me how small she was, lifting her up was like lifting paper. I walked gently with her for about fifteen minutes before a small smile came to my lips, we had arrived.

"Were here", I whispered softly in Bella's ear and reaching to untie her blind fold. She gasped and breathed my name, her eyes wide and her body frozen. She stayed still for a long moment, her reaction worried me. I was so sure she was going to like it and it worried me that she stayed silent for so long.

"Bella, love, say something", I called softly, hoping she didn't read the anxious tone in my voice. I was so sure she would like it, I spent too much time making the meadow look perfect. When Bella heard my voice she unfroze and stood on her tippy toes to hug me.

"It's beautiful, Edward, thank you", she whispered giving me a soft kiss. I almost breathed a sigh of relief and smiled into the kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the picnic blanket sitting in the centre of our meadow.

I lay down on the rug and pulled her down with me. For a long time we were in a comfortable silence, I don't know how long passed but I could have stayed there forever with her. After a while we got hungry and I pulled out the picnic basket from behind the mat. Bella's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the basket, I almost smiled at the shock that crossed her face. We ate the chocolate, fruit and sandwiches packed and just enjoyed each other's company. It was seven o' clock when it got dark and we left walking hand in hand back to the car.

As we were driving home I saw Bella's brow crease and an adorable far off look in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?", I asked her quietly.

"Just thinking about how amazing today was, I love you, Edward", she said with a small smile and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too, Bella", I responded gently squeezing her hand.

We rode in silence for the rest of the drive, content just to sit in each other's presence. We were almost home when suddenly a car crashed through the windscreen. The car hit Bella in the head and she blacked out almost immediately.

"Bella, wake up love", I cried frantically hoping she would open her eyes. I opened the car door to go to her when my legs buckled and I fell to the ground. I looked down finding blood dripping from my chest to my stomach. I cried out in pain and felt cold hands grab my own and start to drag me into the forest.

"No! Bella!", I cried trying to communicate with the person dragging me, "You have to help her, you can't just leave her alone". I moved my body around slightly to see a pale white figure.

The figure snarled at seeing me and bit hard into my wrist. I felt an intense burning and felt the thing drop me and run away at an inhuman speed. I didn't have time to ponder that thought because the burning was getting intense. It felt like it went on forever but when I finally woke up my world had changed completely and I saw the figure that dragged me away.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Edward", the thing whispered, an evil smile spreading over her childlike face.

_Present time_

"Renesme, time for bed. Mommy can continue the story tomorrow", I called looking into my daughter's room.

"Okay daddy", she replied kissing both Bella and I on the cheek before closing her eyes.

I walked into the hallway with Bella.

"Are you sure you want to continue telling her your story Bella? I know it's not the easiest thing for you to talk about", I said talking her hands softly and kissing her forehead.

"I know, but it's in the past now and I got my happy ending in the end anyway", she said smiling and leaning in to give me a soft kiss.

**Please review to tell me what you guys think **


	4. Chapter three

**Hey guys Sorry this update took so long, for a while I just wasn't sure what to right to be honest :L Okay this chapter is back to Bella's POV and you can see what happened to her when she woke up. Next update will be Edward's POV and it will probably go in that pattern unless I let you know otherwise. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a dark alleyway, surrounded by piles of rubbish and rats. I noticed that my eye sight and hearing were much clearer as well as my sense of smell. I was also brought aware to the painful burning sensation in my throat. I felt around for the warm body of my husband, I wanted nothing else than to be wrapped in his embrace. I looked around when I didn't feel him and instantly found myself staring into the red eyes of a man and woman, sickly sweet smiles spread across their faces.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up Isabella", The man said. He must have seen the confused look on my face and backtracked.

"Excuse my manners, my name is James Fowler and this is my wife Victoria", he introduced himself.

"Why can I hear and see better and how do you know my name?", I asked them in a small voice.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that. Isabella, you are a vampire just as James and I are and we know your name because we've been watching you, and we think that you would be perfect for out army", Victoria answered me. She had a soft voice, almost childlike, but I could sense there was something not quite right about Victoria, or James for that matter.

A vampire. I heard some rumours going around about vampires, that they were immortal and sucked blood and all but nothing about an army. 

"Army? What army? And if you were watching me where is my husband?", I asked wanting to know what happened to Edward.

"Ah, that is a mystery to even us young one. We wanted for him to join our army as well but I guess someone else got to him first", Victoria answered with a shrug. What did they mean 'someone else got to him'? Where was Edward?

"What do you mean? Is he hurt?", I cried, panic filling my voice.

"Were not sure Isabella, but he wasn't there when we came to get you so maybe he got away", she replied nonchalantly, "we want to take you to meet the other members of the army, but first we should address that ache in your throat; it's time to hunt."

"Hunt? Wait, like hunt humans", I asked. Victoria and James nodded at me and I instantly paled.

"Isn't there any other way to make the ache disappear?", I questioned, willing to take any other option then eating from humans, especially after I almost died myself.

"Well there is one coven that feed on animal blood, the Cullens, but that is a horrible way for vampires to live. Feeding on humans fills you up so much more and makes you much stronger, to be in our army you have to be strong", she insisted.

"No. I refuse to feed on humans", I said firmly rising to my feet.

"Yes you will, there is no way we are taking you back to meet the others unless you have fed on at least one human", she growled viciously. I knew the softness in her voice was just a cover up.

"Well maybe I don't want to meet the others of be in your army", I replied snarling at her and taking a defensive position.

James charged at reached out to grab me, but I was too quick and dodged his attack, charging at an unprepared Victoria and ripping her head off. My attack on Victoria distracted James and I ripped his arms and legs off. I walked over and did the same to Victoria. She moaned in pain and I was pretty sure that if I left them here, they would die.

I ran into the forest and took off in search of some animals to feed on. I wasn't quite sure how to hunt but I figured I would let my natural instincts take over, just as I did when fighting James and Victoria. I fed on two bears and three dear and after the thirst in my throat had dulled, I set off on my next mission. I set off to find the Cullens.

_Present day_

"Bellaaaaaa", I heard a shrilled voice cry and sighed knowing what Alice had in mind.

"If I had aborted the mission back then maybe I could save myself a lifetime of Bella Barbie sessions", I muttered to myself, making my daughter smile.

"I heard that, Bella. Come down here before I make you", she threatened.

"Well, I better go before she comes and drags me out", I role my eyes dramatically and Renesme giggled.

"Night baby, sleep well. I love you", I said kissing her forehead and pulling her covers up.

"I love you too mommy", she said smiling at me and laying back in her bed. I then walked downstairs like an executioner walking death row, ready to face ridiculously high heels and what was sure to be the two most horrible hours in my existence.

**Favourite, alert and review. If I get at least eight reviews I'll update next week if not you will have to wait until I'm bothered :L I'm on holidays now so reviews can come for frequently.**


	5. Chapter four

**Hey kids! This chapter is from Edward's POV and it tells of what happens to him after her was found after he was changed and is a continuation from his part of the story in chapter two. Please enjoy and I'm sorry that I took so long to update, you know exams and all that jazz. I realise that some of members of the Cullen clan weren't around back in 1919 but I decided to change it a little. Please enjoy! **

_Edward POV _

I fell into a defensive crouch, snarling at the creature in front of me. When she saw my position her blood red eyes shone with amusement and she flipped her blonde hair.

"Who are you and where is Bella?", I snarled at the creature.

"My name is Jane", she began, "I come from a powerful leader of vampires and I want you to join us. But I have never heard of this Bella", she replied giving me a confused look.

"Bella was in the car with me, you have to know where she is", I cried desperately, I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Well when I took you out of the car you were alone in the driver's seat", Jane said with a shrug, "Anyway no need to worry about some pathetic human, you're a vampire now", she finished with a seemingly friendly smile, but I know there was something lingering beneath the surface besides friendliness.

"Vampires?, there's no such thing as vampires", I responded shaking my head, surely she was insane. She giggled at this, the sound of a happy child, however something told me Jane bore any similarities to that of a child.

"Ah, but they do and you are now a vampire. Haven't you noticed the red tint to your eyes?", she asked. I shook my head confused at her question, my eyes were green.

"Here", she said pulling a mirror out of a bag that she carried on her shoulders. I hesitantly looked in the mirror and gasped when I did, my eyes were red, I was a vampire.

"Is that why my throat is burning, my eye sight and hearing are better and I can hear voices in my head?", I asked needing further explanation.

"Yes, your throat is burning because you're thirsty and the change improved your hearing and sight but the voices in your head is a curious one", she said frowning, "never mind. I will take you to Aro after you hunt".

"Hunt what", I asked.

"Humans of course", she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened, I didn't want to kill another person.

"Do we have to hunt humans, isn't there anything else to hunt?", I asked praying she would give me an alternative.

"No only blood, although there is one coven, the Cullens that hunts animal blood but that's stupid", she responded shaking her head dismissively.

"Why can't I hunt animal blood?", I asked confused, that didn't seem so stupid to me. That's when her calm demeanour shattered and she stared back at me furiously.

"You can't drink animal blood because it doesn't make you strong enough. The Volturi are the most powerful coven of all and if you are to join us than you will also need to be strong", she shouted angrily.

"I don't want to join your coven, if it is the Cullens that hunt animal blood than I will join their coven", I answered back defiantly. At my words she let out a blood curdling scream and I felt my legs give way and my back hit the ground with a loud _crunch_. I barely held in a groan of pain but when I focused on her attack I felt only one voice in my head,

"_How dare he?", _the voice cried furiously, _"He will join the Volturi, I will not let him get away!"_. That's when I realised, these voices in my head weren't just a clutter of voices, I could read people's thought. I knew then that the only way to get away was to use this new found gift to my advantage while trying to avoid hers.

"Okay", I took a deep breathe, "I will join your coven", I falsely relented. If she believed I would go with her, she would trust me and then I could make my get away.

"Great! now let's go hunt", she said smiling victoriously. I nodded and hesitated,

"Jane wait, there are some people in this town that I would really like dead", I said trying to mimic her evil smirk, her next reaction told me she did.

She squealed and grinned, "of course and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine in the Volturi. I'll wait right here and you can meet me here when you're done", she said with a smug smile. I nodded and ran back to where the car crashed to look for Bella, Jane had momentarily distracted me but now I had to find my Bella . While I was running I realised the ground was moving under my feet a lot faster than usual, I guess the change improved my running too.

I ran a little further, enjoying my new found speed but stopped suddenly when a pixie like figure stopped in front of me. She barely reached my shoulder, had spikey black hair and was dressed more like a fashion model than was necessary.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, I believe you were looking for my family?", she asked, although the look in her eye told me she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I don't want to hunt humans, I also don't want to have to deal with Jane either", I replied honestly. She giggled.

"I agree with you there, follow me and I can introduce you to the rest of my family", she instructed.

"I can't. I'm looking for someone", I answered her.

"Look for her later, you have all of eternity for that, we can even help you if you want", she offered. I nodded and we started running, we had been running for about 30 minutes when Alice suddenly stopped and clutched her head.

"Alice, what's wrong?", I asked concerned.

"Nothing", I gave her an incredulous look and she sighed, "it's just someone else is looking for our family too, but I can't see who it is", she finished, sighing in frustration.

"What do you mean 'see'?", I asked confused. Alice perked up again,

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I can see the future", she said with a grin, "just like how you can hear people's thoughts". The shock on my face must have been clear judging by the look on Alice's face.

"I'll explain everything when we meet my family", she assured. I agreed and we began running again until I saw six figures in front of me. We stopped running immediately and Alice stood proudly in front to make introductions.

"Everybody this is Edward, Edward this is Rosalie and Emmet", Alice pointed out a big guy, who despite his size wore and friendly smile and with his arm around a beautiful blonde haired woman. They both smiled and me and I smiled back. Alice continued,

"This is Carlisle and Esme, they're our _parents_", Alice used air quotations are the word parents and gestured to a sweet woman who immediately gave me a hug and what seemed to be her mate who shook my hand.

"This my mate Jasper", Jasper gave me a smile, "and this is Lucy", she gestured to a beautiful brunette who was stunning. _What was I thinking, Bella just died_, I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and the family told me to follow them to my new home.

Bella ran through my mind once more, but again I forced that thought out, Alice was right, I had eternity to look for Bella and I would start as soon as I was settled to please my new family.

"I will find you Bella, just hang in there", I whispered to no one in particular because following my new family to my new home.

_Present Day_

" Hey! I thought I was telling my story", she said looking at me questioningly, but I could see the pain deep within my eyes because of the reference to Lucy.

"I believe our stories are interrelated my love", I answered with a smile and a look that meant _I saw that_. Bella forced a smile,

"Well we can continue this another day, Goodnight sweetie", Bella said blowing Renesme a kiss. Renesme caught the invisible kiss with a giggle,

"Night mommy, night daddy", she yawned and settled back into bed. I kissed her forehead before turning my daughters light off and taking Bella's hand.

"Bella, Lucy was the past. You know I love you more than anything else in the world", I reassured smoothing her hair back. Bella gave me a sad smile,

"sure", she answered looking down. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear

"I love you, no one else, forever", I promised. This time Bella's smile was genuine and she gave me another hug. I knew telling Renesme about Lucy would be hard on Bella, but it was all part of the story. The story of my life with my beautiful wife and daughter.

**Review, favourite and alert :)) xx**


	6. Chapter five

**Hey guys! I know it's been like ten thousand years since my last update and I'm so sorry for that. If you're still with me, this is another update in Bella's point of view. It's probably a good idea to give chapter three another read because it's been pretty long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I knew I had to find the Cullen's, but I couldn't seem to forget about Edward. I wondered if his family already had a funeral for him, if they found his body. I immediately put that though out of my mind, if I thought about Edward I was going to cry, and I couldn't let myself do that. I had a mission.

I needed to get some information, anything that could give me some clue about the whereabouts of the Cullen's. I thought back to Victoria and James in the alley, perhaps they has some contacts that could help me. With that thought, I ran back to the alley and found the bodies of Victoria and James. I took a deep breathe and tried to remember that they I did the right thing by killing them; it was kill or be killed. I ran and checked the pocket of Victoria's, hoping to find a map or phone, anything that could be of assistance. Luckily, I did find something that could help me; it was a black, leather bound book that had the word 'journal' engraved in gold on the front.

I sat down in the dark alley and began to read:

_Dear journal. _

_My battle is about to begin. James and I have almost completed our army and are ready to attack the Cullen's. I have been careful to get a young recruit from the army to do all the dirty work so that that mind reader Alice wouldn't know about the attack on her coven. _

_We have decided to attack at dawn the Cullen's at dawn. Riley my strongest soldier has led the other newborns to the battle ground and I will meet him there to give the newborns some direction. I sometimes regret bringing this much pain upon the Cullen's, then James reminds me what they did to our dear friends Laurent and that they deserve everything they are going to get. _

I sat there stunned, that's what Victoria was planning for this army. I flipped through the journal to see if she gave any location for the current whereabouts of the Cullen's and found my search conclusive. They lived in Forks, Washington.

After finding out this new information I discovered a map hidden in one of the pages of the diary. The map was marked with an 'x' on a particular location, Alaska. There was also a little note in the corner of the page reading the Denali Coven.

I decided this was my first stop; I had to pay the Denali coven a visit and found out why they were marked on this map and if they had any information to give me. So, with that though I set off running in the direction of Alaska and found myself one step closer to finding the mysterious Cullen coven.

**Present Day**

"Wow mommy", my little Nessie exclaimed, "I can't believe that's the first time you were going to meet Tanya and Carmen".

"Yes, baby", I replied, "I'll tell you about my visit with the Denali's tomorrow night".

"Goodnight", I whispered kissing her head.

"Mommy, does this story have a happy ending, like that beauty and the beast story you told me the other night?" she asked me softly. I looked at my daughter lovingly,

"well you're here and I and your daddy are back together. That's a good thing right?" I asked, causing Nessie to nod.

"Then yes baby, this story has a very happy ending. Sleep well my love", I whispered before running my fingers through her bronze ringlets, turning out her lamp and walking out of her room to leave her to rest.

"Hello love", Edward said, smiling at me before pulling me into his arms, "are you okay?"

I smiled softly at him before replying, "perfect".


End file.
